Histoires de Culottes
by DrDanaScully
Summary: Trois OS parlant de petites culottes... Ca promet ! Délire assuré. - HGSS et d'autres
1. Acte 1 : Le nouveau Sherlock Holmes

**Pairing :** Variés, pour notre plus grand plaisir... *sourit diaboliquement* Gardons la surprise ;) Enfin, précisons que vu que chaque OS contient un HGSS ou y fait une allusion, cette fanfiction est classée HGSS.  
**Avertissement :** M  
**Résumé :** Trois OS parlant de petites culottes... Ca promet ! Délire assuré.  
**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, cette fiction est ma propriété et celle de Eugénie (ou Ginny de son surnom) pour certaines.  
**Note de l'Auteur :** Voilà où mène un délire sur msn... Lol.

* * *

**HISTOIRES DE CULOTTES**

**

* * *

**

**~ Acte 1 : Le nouveau Sherlock Holmes ~  
_Par DoC_**

Severus Snape dormait paisiblement lorsqu'un rire cristallin venu des profondeurs le réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa dans son lit, raide comme un piquet (1) dans la pénombre de la chambre et tandis l'oreille : rien, aucun bruit. Il maudit un instant Peeves, c'était sûrement cet abruti d'esprit frappeur qui s'amusait dans les couloirs.

Sachant d'avance qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir sans une bonne tasse de café noir, il décida de se lever et posa pied à terre. _Mais, qu'est-ce que... ?_ Son pied ne venait pas de rencontrer la surface rugueuse du bois du sol de sa chambre, mais une matière ressemblant étrangement à ... du satin.

Surpris, il plongea sa main dans la pénombre et se saisit de « l'objet » en question. Il attrapa sa baguette magique et murmura un faible _Lumos_. Il rougit violemment : il tenait entre ses mains une petite culotte brésilienne...

Son regard rencontra le sol où il put en apercevoir une deuxième. Intrigué, il se leva et s'avança dans la pièce. Il rougit encore plus en découvrant une troisième culotte...

Puis une quatrième...

Puis une cinquième...

Suivant la trace des petites culottes plus qu'affriolantes, il se retrouva en boxer dans un couloir froid des cachots. (2) Il frissonna et continua son « enquête ». Tel Sherlock Holmes avec sa loupe, Snape avançait guidé par sa baguette. (3) Les pierres froides sous ses pieds agressaient sa peau. Il jura qu'il coincerait le maudit élève qui avait osé lui faire cette farce.

Bientôt, il arriva au coin d'un couloir et cru rêver : il avait entendu à nouveau ce rire cristallin. Il jubilait, il allait enfin pouvoir utiliser la méthode de Brandt : deux doigts dans les côtes d'une élève effarouchée surprise après le couvre-feu dans les couloirs... (4) Il chuchota un _Nox_, se tapit à l'angle du couloir et jeta un coup d'oeil ; sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher sous l'émotion : une jeune fille au long cheveux bruns bouclés était là, de dos, en soutien-gorge et culotte brésilienne assortis. Elle riait en éparpillant des petites culottes le long du couloir, semblant jouer au petit Poucet. Son regard se posa sur ses petites fesses rondelettes qui se dandinaient – l'idée de la mettre en retenue avec lui pour l'éternité lui traversa l'esprit – et ne les quitta plus des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent à l'angle d'un mur. _Merlin..._ Irrésistiblement attiré, il suivit la piste des petites culottes, en ramassant quelques unes au passage. (5)

Il arriva bientôt à une porte entrouverte qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusque là – et qui n'était autre que celle de la salle sur demande. Il l'ouvrit, n'y tenant plus, et découvrit sa déesse – ainsi l'avait-il nommée – allongée sur un lit. Son regard remonta de ses jambes, jusqu'à son bassin, puis à sa poitrine et enfin à son visage. Il hoqueta de surprise en reconnaissant Hermione Granger.

« Bonsoir, professeur. » Dit-elle d'une voix suave qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. « Venez, ne soyez pas timide... » Ajouta-elle en dégrafant son soutient gorge.

_Merlin, c'est un complot..._ Pourtant, il avança jusqu'au bord du lit, comme un automate. _Elle utilise une potion d'attraction, ce n'est pas possible._ Elle s'agenouilla, arrivant à sa hauteur. Un sourire mutin flottait sur son visage de petite fille modèle. Elle s'approcha de son oreille, ses seins touchant son torse.

« J'adore ce que vous portez... »

Elle pencha sa tête en arrière et laissa s'échapper son rire. _Cette fille est diaboli... quement irrésistible !_

La brunette lui retira sa baguette des mains et la jeta sur le côté, dominatrice. Elle prit sa main et la posa sur son sein, joueuse. Un air de malice brillait dans ses yeux. Miss Je-Sais-Tout passa ses bras autour de son coup et l'embrassa. Tout devint flou... (6)

Le lendemain, Colin Crivey vendu le plus grand nombre de photo de toute sa vie : Snape, groggy, allongé dans un buisson de Poudlard, n'ayant que pour vêtement une petite culotte brésilienne... sur la tête.

* * *

Alors : bien, pas bien, stupide ? ^^ N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :p

(1) ma chère collaboratrice me fait remarquer qu'il y a un double sens là-dessous ; ne serait-elle pas un peu perverse ? Lol.

(2) y'en a trois qui doivent se sentir rapetisser, lol. Perverse un jour, perverse toujours ! Lol.

(3) et Ginny qui en rajoute une couche, pour la bonne cause, évidemment. Lol.

(4) Brandt est un de mes anciens profs de physique. Cette expression, il l'utilise pour définir autrement le fait qu'un gaz « aboie » à la flamme, lol.

(5) pour sa collection personnelle que, Ginny me fait remarquer, même Dumbledore n'a pas le droit de toucher, lol.

(6) ici, j'ai utilisé le même principe que dans ma fic _Au Clair du Lune_ : c'est un rouge à lèvre avec un pouvoir de somnifère. Ici, il a duré plus longtemps, on peut considérer qu'elle a utilisé une drogue dans ce cas-ci.


	2. Acte 2 : Cabine & Manipulation

**Pairing, avertissement, disclaimer :** chapitre 1.  
**Note de l'Auteur :** Un petit délire à deux sur msn... Bon, je l'ai quand même un peu retravaillé par ce que sinon c'était du grand n'importe quoi à deux ^^

* * *

**~ Acte 2 : Cabine & Manipulation ~  
_Par DoC et Ginny_**

Il était tard dans la nuit, chacun dormait paisiblement à l'exception d'un jeune homme d'un blond presque blanc, assis sur son lit. Il n'avait même pas pu se déshabiller, il s'était tout de suite affalé sur son lit, ses pensées toujours hantées par le visage de celle qui faisait sombrer son coeur dans une marrée de désespoir et d'amour... Une jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyant qui dansait dans son coeur.

Tout avait commencé cet été...

_Flash Back_

Le blond se promenait tranquillement le long de l'allée centrale de Pré-Au-Lard, n'étant, pour une fois, pas affublé de ses deux gorilles. Il regardait impassiblement les vitrines, y portant à peine son attention. Pourtant, une la retint : une boutique de vêtement où un costume magnifiquement bien coupé s'affichait, n'attendant que lui. Sans plus attendre, il pénétra à l'intérieur du magasin. Il demanda à une employée de lui en préparer un, tandis qu'il cherchait une cabine de libre.

Pour chacune des cabines, la tenture était fermée, cependant la deuxième semblait inoccupée. Il tira d'un coup sec le rideau, découvrant une jeune fille ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'une petite culotte. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à crier lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son inquisiteur... Elle sourit.

« Alors Malfoy, on ne retrouve plus son chemin... »

Drago se rendit compte que cette déesse qui se tenait devant lui n'était autre que la frangine de Wistiti. Il allait se détourner mais il ne put se résoudre à détacher son regard de cette beauté fatale et malgré lui il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Alors, le fils Malfoy rougit à la vue de la pauvre Weasley amie des moldus... Tant qu'à mater rend toi utile : tu pourrais m'aider à agrafer mon soutien gorge... » Dit elle, un sourire coquin jouant sur ses lèvres.

Elle se retourna pour laisser voir un dos parfait, nu du moindre grain de beauté. Malfoy avait une envie folle de s'enfuir mais quelque chose d'autre le retenait : le désir... Il entra dans la cabine et tira le rideau derrière lui. Son regard se posa sur le soutien-gorge qu'elle lui tendait. Il lui prit doucement des mains et le passa autour de sa poitrine afin d'avoir les attaches de son côté. Volontairement, il effleura la poitrine de la rousse qui en soupira de plaisir. Il agrafa le soutif et d'un geste brusque, l'enlaça de ses bras musclés par le Quidditch et l'embrassa dans le cou, laissant traîner ses mains sur ses seins et son intimité. Il devenait de en plus entreprenant... son pantalon se trouvait déjà au niveau de ses chevilles.

Soudain, Ginny se souvint qu'elle était à Pré-Au-Lard, dans une cabine d'un magasin de vêtement, à deux doigts de coucher avec le blondinet de service. Elle se retourna et, se séparant de son étreinte, le poussa hors de la cabine avant de tirer brusquement le rideau, ratant la vue d'un Drago sur le cul - au sens figuré comme au propre.

Tout le monde se retourna en entendent le bruit de la chute et la vue d'un Malfoy à moitié nu, jeté hors de la cabine de sa sœur, ne manqua pas à Ron ni à Harry, d'ailleurs, qui était le petit ami officiel de la rousse ; et pour rajouter au ridicule de cette scène, Pansy arriva en courant derrière Drago, s'écriant :

« Mon Drakichounet ! Tu ne tes pas fait mal j'espère ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais couché là ? ... Dans cette tenue ? » Finit t'elle par dire, rougissante.

« Justement, c'est ce qu'on allait lui demander... » Ajoutèrent Harry et Ron en même temps.

« Je rêve ou tu étais entrain de bécoter ma copine ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Je... Je... » Drago ne savais plus quoi dire il était pris au piège

« Tu n'as quand même pas touché cette traître à son sang !! Tu me dégoûtes, Drago ! »

Pansy s'enfuit en courant, les larmes aux yeux de cette trahison. Sans prévenir, Ginny ouvrit le rideau laissant voir son corps parfait. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, les cheveux en bataille. Harry se précipita sur elle et la pris dans ces bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma chérie ? »

« Je... Je n'ose pas le dire. » Finit-elle par dire dans un sanglot.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ma puce... »

Elle sanglota quelque seconde dans les bras de son bien aimé et laissa finalement s'échapper ces quelques mots :

« Il... Il m'a obligée... »

Elle pointait Drago du doigt, la tète enfuie dans le creux de l'épaule de son amoureux. Ginny laissa juste apercevoir un petit sourire malicieux sur son visage... Drago, lui, ne comprenait rien a cette scène totalement absurde, c'est seulement quand il vit Harry se diriger vers lui en rage qu'il su qu'il ferait bien de courir. Le pauvre blondinet se mit donc à courir, bousculant les gens au passage et sautillant pour remonter son pantalon. _Bordel, sale Weasley, tu vas me le payer..._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Malfoy donnait des coups dans son cousin car même s'il avait été humilié par cette peste, il fallait avouer qu'il la désirait comme jamais il n'avait désiré une fille au part avant. Heureusement qu'on avait pu prouver son innocence par certain procéder magique avec lequel on pouvait voir ou le soi-disant violeur avait touché sa victime, or il est prouvé que Malfoy, même si on voit de nombreuses marques au niveau de la culotte et des seins, n'a pas violé la demoiselle. Ginny avait répondu avec une petit voix de vierge innocente que ses caresses l'avaient tellement troublée quelle croyait qu'elle s'était faite violée. Évidemment, notre petit puceau Harry qui n'avait jamais touché sa copine n'aimait pas trop qu'elle crie sur les toits quel avait été troublée par les caresses expérimentées du blondinet. Drago le savait, vu que Potter le beuglait partout où il allait, à croire qu'il espérait un duel... _Peuh, il peut rêver._

Cette chambre de Préfet en Chef commençait à lui tourner, il décida donc de se rendre dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chef. C'est sans compter les deux jeunes filles qui s'y trouvaient : son homologue féminine, Hermione Granger et l'objet de ses pensées, à savoir Ginny Weasley. « Merlin est contre moi... » Murmura-t-il.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui, se rendant compte de sa présence. Puis, Hermione déclara :

« Bon, eh bien, je vous laisse, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire... »

Drago crut rêver : lorsqu'elle se leva du canapé, la Sang de Bourbe ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une nuisette blanche très transparente et un string. Elle lui fit un sourire mutin avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Le Serpentard se tourna vers la deuxième Gryffondor. Devinette : que porte-elle _exactement_ ? Il déglutit difficilement car devant lui se dressait une déesse : elle portait la même tenue que son amie, mais il était clair que ça lui faisait un tout autre effet...

« Euh... Je... Je crois que je ferais bien de te laisser, » lâcha-t-il finalement, devenant rouge comme jamais.

« Sûrement pas, » s'écria Ginny en rattrapant le grand blondinet qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre.

Elle l'attrapa par sa cravate et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais te laisser sortir... » Lui fit-elle avec un sourire sensuel accroché aux lèvres.

« Tu as oublié ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais oublier comme ça ? » Lui cracha-t-il, toujours plaqué contre le mur, essayant de garder sa voix calme alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à cinq centimètres de lui.

« Non, mais comme ça oui... » Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Tous les sens de Drago s'étaient réveillés. Ca faisait maintenant un petit temps qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux multipliant les caresses, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur les émotions de l'autre. Tout à coup, on put entendre des bruits de pas arriver derrière Ginny.

« Ginny, je... » Harry venait de s'arrêter net devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Euh... » Bafouilla-t-elle, « Tu te joins à nous ? » Fit-elle, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

Soudain, le portrait de la chambre d'Hermione pivota.

« Attendez-moi ! J'arrive ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Alors que les quatre adolescents commençaient à vraiment s'amuser à Poudlard, une personne inattendue vint déranger leur... quiétude.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bouquant ? »

Le tableau de l'_entrée_ venait de pivoter, dévoilant Severus Snape.

« Par les dessous de Merlin ! Mais... que... que faites-vous donc bande d'écervelés ?! »

Hermione se détacha du lot.

« Venez vous amuser, professeur. Détendez-vous. »

Elle le prit par les mains, sans aucune résistance de la part de son professeur qui ne se sentait plus du tout de mauvaise humeur à la vue du corps de son élève...

Ils se répartirent donc en groupes de deux (Hermione et Snape) et de trois (Drago, Ginny et Harry) et reprirent leurs "activités". Ca devait faire pas mal de bruit, car le tableau de l'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, dévoilant un Dumbledore en caleçon et un Voldemort enveloppé dans un drap de lit.

« Pourquoi personne ne m'a invité ? » Demanda Dumbledore, le caleçon pointant en flèche. (NdA : de Seb ^^)

Les cinq "partenaires" se regardèrent, les yeux criant "Naaannn, spa vrééé". Ils regardèrent à nouveau Dumby et Voldy, puis prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Le château put admirer cinq personnes entièrement nues se balader dans les couloirs, un Dumby frigorifié les rattrapant ainsi qu'un Voldy peinant à courir avec son drap de lit et une Bellatrix mal baisée, courant derrière eux, essayant tant bien que mal de rattraper son Maître.

* * *

Quel délire, lol. Celle-ci était vraiment une part(ouse... chut !)... Je disais donc, une partie de plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer ;)


	3. Acte 3 : A l’affiche

**Pairing, avertissement, disclaimer :** chapitre 1.  
**Note de l'Auteur :** Je trouvais l'idée assez séduisante, à vous de me dire si je perds la main ou pas... Alors que cela partait d'un pur délire, j'ai pensé à y intégrer Snape plus que prévu...

* * *

**~ Acte 3 : A l'affiche ~  
_Par DoC_**

_Vite !_ Elle avait cinq minutes pour filer aux toilettes des filles et se soulager avant que le temps de midi ne soit fini et que les cours reprennent. Pourquoi avait-elle seulement suivit ses amis jusque chez Hagrid alors qu'elle avait une envie plus que pressante ?!

Hermione entra dans les toilettes : personne. Parfait ! Elle n'aurait pas à attendre qu'une cabine se libère. Elle entra donc dans un des boxes et se soulagea directement. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Dieu que ça faisait du bien ! _Bon, il me reste deux minutes_, songea-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Elle tendit la main vers le distributeur de papier et attrapa du... papier ? Non, ça aurait été trop simple. Elle leva les yeux : horreur ! Il n'y avait plus de papier !

« Je suis maudite, c'est pas vrai ! Bon, calme toi... Tu vas trouver une solution... »

...

« A l'aide ! Y'a quelqu'un ?! »

Le désespoir ? Non, pas encore ? Bon sang, il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un entrain de sécher les cours, elle ne le réprimanderait même pas s'il l'aidait. Mais pourquoi n'apprenait-on pas à faire apparaître du papier toilette en cours ?! La porte d'entrée des toilettes claqua.

« Dieu soit loué ! » Murmura-t-elle.

« Granger ? »

_Mince !_ C'était Malfoy...

« Aurais-tu un problème par hasard, chère camarade ? » Ricana-t-il. « Un manque de papier peut-être ? »

« Oh, la ferme, Malfoy et passe moi du papier ! » dit Hermione, son impatience lui faisant perdre son sang-froid.

« Tu-tu-tut, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à un Préfet en Chef. »

_Mon dieu, je ne vais pas faire ce que je crois que je vais faire..._

« Sa Seigneurie serait-elle aisée de me confier un rouleau de papier toilette ? »

_Et si..._

« Je crois que ça peut s'arranger, Granger... »

_Yes ! ... C'était un peu facile, non ?_

« A une condition... »

_J'le savais..._

« Donne-moi ta culotte ! »

Elle laissa échapper un rire de démente.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Tu veux sortir d'ici, Granger ? »

« Sale petit... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car la sonnerie retentissait déjà.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Mais passe moi d'abord le papier toilette ! »

Elle ramassa le rouleau en plein sur la tête.

« Aouch ! »

« File ta culotte, Granger ou je me sers d'un très simple _Accio_. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas finir dans le couloir, tête vers le bas et cul-nu devant tout le monde n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle fit glisser sa culotte par l'espace entre la porte et le sol. Le Serpentard partit en ricanant. Ce n'était pas un bon présage, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre solution, ayant oublié sa baguette chez Hagrid. Elle sortit finalement des toilettes et courut jusqu'au département de métamorphose, tenant plaquée sa jupe contre ses fesses et ses cuisses... _Je vais l'éviscérer !_

Elle arriva enfin devant la classe de métamorphose et entra.

« Eh bien, Miss Granger, c'est bien la première fois que vous êtes en retard à un de mes cours. Pour cette fois, je passe l'éponge. »

« Merci, Professeur McGonagall. »

Elle s'assit en silence à côté de Ron qui lui rendit sa baguette et posa mille questions auxquelles elle répondit par un simple _Bloclang_.

« Tu l'avais cherché, Ron... » Murmura-t-elle.

Ca, pour être remontée, elle était remontée.

Dès que les cours furent finis, elle fila jusqu'à sa chambre de Préfète en Chef où elle trouva Malfoy, sur le canapé, en train de lire un livre. Les mains toujours plaquées sur sa jupe et sans commentaire, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et se dépêcha de donner son mot de passe à son tableau. Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers sa commode, elle entendit clairement un ricanement.

« La ferme, Malfoy ! »

Il avait décidément le don de modeler son langage...

* * *

Ce n'est que lors du petit déjeuné le lendemain matin qu'elle se rendit pleinement compte de la gravité de la situation : à peine avait-elle pointé le bout de son nez dans la Grande Salle que tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Un malaise indescriptible s'apparentant à l'impression que tout le monde pouvait voir ses sous-vêtements – où plutôt essayait de détecter si elle en portait – s'empara d'elle.

Elle alla s'asseoir entre ses deux meilleurs amis, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Euh, Hermione, » déglutit difficilement Ron. « Euh, je pense que tu devrais voir ça, » acheva-t-il en lui tendant une feuille de papier ressemblant à une photo.

Pensant qu'elle ne pouvait rougir plus qu'à présent, elle s'étouffa presque en admirant la photo qui représentait Malfoy et ce qui semblait être le tableau d'affichage de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Sur ce dernier, elle pu constater la présence de son sous-vêtement.

_Oh mon dieu mais que vont-ils penser ?!_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et s'aperçu que toute la salle était toujours tournée vers elle et que les murmures s'élevaient de partout – elle entendit clairement le mot _traînée_, ce qui finit de l'achever.

Elle se leva, n'ayant toujours rien avalé, et courut hors de la salle pour trouver refuge au détour d'un couloir. Elle s'appliqua à déchirer la photo en minuscule morceau avant d'y mettre le feu. La honte qui l'envahissait en ce moment même l'écrasait tellement qu'elle ne se sentit pas capable d'affronter le regard des autres en cours tout au long de la journée.

Elle se rendit donc à sa chambre de Préfète en Chef, les tableaux la dévisageant sur son passage.

* * *

Hermione passa la journée à s'interroger sur ce qu'elle allait faire. Assurément, si elle allait voir McGonagall, toute l'équipe professorale serait au courant de l'affaire. Pour minimiser l'impact de cet « incident », elle devait aller directement voir le directeur de la maison des Serpentards : Severus Snape. L'idée lui donnait des frissons incontrôlables mais c'était sa seule option si elle voulait que toute cette histoire soit vite oubliée.

Elle décida d'attendre que la soirée soit bien avancée et, après un souper qu'elle avait demandé à Dobby de lui apporter, elle sortit prudemment de sa chambre. A son soulagement, Malfoy n'était pas là ; elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de voir son sourire narquois pour lui faire perdre la face.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle avança à pas de loup, restant le plus possible dans l'ombre des colonnes et rasant les murs. Elle parvint jusqu'aux cachots sans rencontrer personne mais une fois devant la porte de la salle de classe du Maître des Potions, toute son assurance retomba comme un soufflé qui s'écroule sur lui-même.

Elle repensa amèrement à ce qui s'était passé le matin même dans la Grande Salle et ce qui qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais que cela se reproduise. Elle leva donc son poing et, faisant une dernière prière pour que l'homme dans la pièce l'aide, frappa à la porte.

* * *

Si la honte commençait à lui être familière, la jeune Gryffondor ne se sentit jamais aussi mal qu'après avoir vidé son sac auprès de son professeur. Le regard qu'il lui lançait à présent, ne lui présageait rien de bon.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il vous l'a volée ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Pas exactement... » dit-elle, gênée.

Un rictus victorieux apparut sur le visage du professeur.

« Etes-vous en train de dire, Miss Granger, que vous l'avez volontairement donnée ? »

« Hem... Oui. » murmura-t-elle.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » dit-il alors que son rictus s'étirait en un sourire victorieux et malfaisant.

« Oui ! ...mais c'était... »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi vos problèmes relationnels me concernent, Miss.» dit-il en haussant un sourcil, jubilant intérieurement.

« Je ne vous permets en aucun cas de faire de telles allusions ! » cria Hermione hors d'elle. _Non mais ! Pour qui il se prend ce vieux bouc ?!_ « De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que j'irais faire avec ce petit prétentieux décoloré ! En tant que directeur de maison, je pensais que vous mettriez vos préjugés de côté et que vous m'auriez aidée à régler ce problème relatif à un élève de votre maison ! »

Elle se détourna de son professeur et se dirigea vers la porte quelle ouvrit à la volée. Avant de franchir le seuil, elle se retourna et lui lança une dernière remarque cinglante :

« Je vous signale que je vais de ce pas chez le directeur afin d'obtenir le mot de passe de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Nul doute qu'il accèdera à ma requête en apprenant que Drago Malfoy, votre petit protégé, à volé mon sous-vêtement et l'a accroché dans sa Salle Commune à la vue de tous ! Tout ceci sans oublier les photos qui circulaient dans la Grande Salle ce matin ! »

Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'une main puissante empoignait son bras en la retenant violemment. La chose que son regard rencontra ensuite fut les yeux noirs de colère de son Maître des Potions.

« Je suis au regret de vous dire que les menaces vous vont très mal, Miss. Vous pensez que je vais réellement me laisser intimider par une petite idiote dans votre genre ? » hurla-t-il.

Hermione ne pût retenir ses tremblements de frayeur que grâce à son courage de Gryffondor. La main de l'homme en face d'elle lui semblait être un étau alors que son regard lançait des flammes de fureur.

« Je... Je suis désolée, professeur. J'ai dépassé les bornes... mais vous me faites mal. » dit-elle en bégayant légèrement.

Snape relâcha immédiatement son étreinte et sembla se recomposer. La peur qui avait envahi son élève l'aurait d'habitude comblé mais, en perdant le contrôle de lui-même ainsi, il s'était également fait peur à lui-même.

« Vingt points seront retirés à Gryffondor pour votre insolence. Maintenant, partez ; je vais m'occuper de M. Malfoy. »

La jeune Gryffondor s'en alla sans demander son reste. Elle avait gagné, cette sale fouine allait avoir ce qu'il méritait. Ça ferait une personne en plus qui verrait son sous-vêtement mais, au moins, ce serait la dernière.

Elle frissonna en repensant à la réaction de son professeur. Mon Dieu, que l'homme était effrayant ! Pas étonnant que Voldemort n'avait jamais rien soupçonné au sujet de son sbire, il était vraiment convainquant.

Elle rejoignit la tour des Gryffondors, plongée dans ses pensées. Une fois installée devant le feu ronronnant de sa Salle Commune, elle laissa basculer sa tête contre le dossier. Elle sentait la fatigue à présent et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'imposante horloge en bois qui trônait dans la pièce : 22h46. L'entrevue avec Snape avait duré plus de temps que prévu.

Elle se leva péniblement pour rejoindre les quartiers des Préfets et s'affala sur son lit, épuisée.

* * *

Snape, de son côté, s'était tout de suite dirigé vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Les insultes, c'était une chose, mais exhiber la culotte de la Préfète, volée ou non, s'en était une autre. Une fois dans l'antre de ses élèves, il se dirigea vers le tableau d'affichage des annonces de la Salle sur lequel un string de dentelle blanche semblait faire sensation. Il écarta précipitamment les élèves, leur hurla d'aller dans leur chambre et désépingla le sous-vêtement avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Il se rendit ensuite aux quartiers des Préfets et trouva Malfoy, avachit dans un fauteuil, s'esclaffant avec plusieurs autres Serpentards.

Le regard noir du Maître des Potions eut vite fait de faire taire les étudiants qui s'enfuirent à grandes enjambées, excepté le jeune blond.

« Quel que chose ne va pas, professeur ? » dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

« Je suppose que vous êtes fier de vous, M. Malfoy ? » Snape tenta de garder son calme.

« Allons professeur, ne nous fâchons pas pour si peu... »

« Taisez-vous ! » Sa patience avait des limites. « Peut-être qu'un mois de retenue avec Rusard ainsi que 50 points retirés à Serpentard vous ferons réfléchir ? »

Il laissa le jeune homme bouche-bée ; apparemment, ce dernier n'avait pas prévu que son professeur le punirait. Snape partit sans demander son reste.

Une fois dans ses appartements, il s'empara d'une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu, s'installant dans un fauteuil et se servit un verre. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à sa réaction de tout à l'heure et l'alcool l'aiderait à se détendre.

Pourquoi s'était-il ainsi emporté ? Miss Granger n'avait rien fait d'injustifié, c'était plutôt lui qui avait manqué à son devoir de professeur en ne lui apportant pas son aide et en l'insultant.

En repensant à son élève, il se rappela soudain le sujet de leur altercation : il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit le sous-vêtement de la discorde. _La texture est agréable au touché_,  
constata-t-il. La découpe du sous-vêtement le surpris : depuis quand Miss-Je-Sais-Tout portait-elle des strings ? Rougissant légèrement malgré lui, il se rendit compte que c'était le sous-vêtement d'une de ses élèves qu'il tenait entre ses doigts depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, en appréciant les reliefs dus à la dentelle.

Il se leva et rangea prestement le vêtement dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Une fois confortablement installé dans les draps soyeux de son lit à baldaquins, il laissa ses pensées divaguer au sujet de sa jeune étudiante.

Hermione Granger avait beaucoup changé ces deux dernières années, la jeune fille s'était progressivement transformée en femme, la maturité remplaçant l'innocence de l'enfance. Son corps avait progressivement adopté des courbes généreuses de femme.

Alors que son esprit prenait une direction dangereuse, Snape se dit qu'il devait vraiment commencer à manquer de sexe s'il se mettait à fantasmer sur son élève de dix-huit ans.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur. Cette histoire avec Malfoy allait s'arranger et elle aurait enfin la paix.

Une seule chose semblait la tracasser alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain privée pour y pendre sa douche : la réaction de son professeur la nuit précédente. Qu'avait-elle donc bien pu faire pour déclencher ainsi les foudres de son professeur de potions ?

Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, toujours pensive et s'installant à sa place habituelle parmi ses amis. Ceux-ci discutaient joyeusement du match de Quidditch à venir, à savoir Serdaigle-Gryffondor. Elle constata joyeusement que plus personne ne la fixait – excepté pour certains élèves qui bavaient légèrement – et que plus aucune photo n'était en vue.

Alors qu'elle mangeait silencieusement, elle osa jeter un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs : Snape était là, impassible. Son regard se porta automatiquement au sablier des Serpentards et fut heureuse de constater qu'une bonne partie des émeraudes avaient pris le sens  
inverse du sablier.

Elle cessa alors de se soucier de son professeur pour se reporter sur son petit déjeuné.

La journée se passa tranquillement – elle dû tout de même expliquer l'affaire à ses amis, cette histoire lui paraissait à présent bien futile une fois réglée mais évita soigneusement de mentionner l'implication du Maître des Potions – et ce ne fut qu'à la fin de celle-ci qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré son dus. Elle n'avait pas eu cours de potion aujourd'hui et n'avait donc pas pensé à demander son sous-vêtement à son professeur.

_Il faut croire que je vais devoir encore surmonter ma honte une dernière fois pour mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute à cette histoire..._

Elle resta encore un peu à discuter avec Harry et Ron dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit et de traverser le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle se rendit une nouvelle fois dans les cachots.

En approchant de la salle de classe, elle remarqua que la porte était ouverte et que de la lumière filtrait dans l'entrebâillement. Elle entendit des objets tomber avec violence sur le sol et s'arrêta à côté du chambranle de la porte. Elle pouvait maintenant entendre ce qu'il se passait dans la salle de classe : des bruits de pas nerveux indiquaient qu'une personne faisait les cents pas, perturbée par quelque chose. Elle assuma que c'était son professeur et ce dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour le déranger ; elle ne se sentait pourtant pas la force de revenir une autre fois. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu décider ce qu'elle allait faire, elle entendit la voix de son professeur s'élever dans la pièce, alors qu'il se parlait à lui-même à voix haute.

« Bon sang, Severus, reprends-toi ! C'est ton étudiante, nom de dieu ! »

La confusion s'empara de la jeune Gryffondor mais sa curiosité avait été piquée à vif : son professeur parlait d'elle et il semblait être en proie à de sérieux tourments intérieurs. Elle l'entendit soupirer et une chaise être déplacée.

« De toutes les femmes de ce monde, » continua l'homme, apparemment abattu devant une évidence, « il fallait que ça tombe sur mon élève... Bon, contrôles-toi, Severus, utilise ta logique... Tu es frustré sexuellement et il se trouve que tu as eu son sous-vêtement dans les mains. C'est une réaction physique tout à fait normale après une telle période d'abstinence. Oui, c'est cela, ce n'est qu'une réaction face à la pensée du corps d'une _femme_. »

Hermione sentit son sang affluer dans ses joues alors que son professeur continuait son aparté.

« Comment une jeune fille de dix-huit ans peut-elle déclencher cela ? Fallait-il quelle soit aussi désirable que cela ? »

Elle retint un petit cri de surprise. _Oh. Mon. Dieu._ Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parte d'ici. Tout de suite. Sauf si elle voulait se faire repérer. Elle commença doucement à s'éloigner de la porte et, quand elle fut assez loin, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

* * *

_Oh mon dieu... Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !_ Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle était tout simplement bouche bée. Cette révélation sur son professeur lui avait fait un sacré choc mais, au lieu d'être effrayée, elle était plutôt flattée. Après tout, c'était un homme et, alors qu'elle s'était toujours trouvée quelconque, il l'avait qualifiée de désirable ; l'avis d'un homme mûr valant l'opinion de tous les adolescents boutonneux de Poudlard, elle avait senti son égo gonfler. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, rien que d'imaginer l'homme poser son regard de braise sur elle lui donnait des frissons de plaisir.

Si elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il traitait les élèves et la partialité dont il faisait preuve, elle devait admettre que son professeur était un homme plein de qualité : intelligent, courageux – il était agent-double tout de même ! –, le calme et la prestance qu'il dégageait indéniablement... Quant à son physique, elle ne pouvait nier qu'au-delà des cheveux gras et de son gros nez, il avait certains atouts comme son regard qui semblait lire dans vos pensées – ce qui était probablement souvent le cas – et ses mains qui promettaient des caresses plus qu'appréciables. Et si ces mêmes mains lui étaient accessibles, elle n'allait pas résister à la tentation...

Alors que Severus Snape était toujours plongé dans ces tourments intérieurs, il ne se doutait pas que l'objet de ces désirs prévoyait de se servir de ses faiblesses afin de parvenir à ses fins...

* * *

La chaleur régnait dans la salle de classe habituellement si froide, ceci grâce à la vingtaine de chaudrons qui travaillaient à plein régime, en cette dernière heure de cours de la journée. Hermione, dans le fond de la salle, tentait de retenir le sourire qui menaçait de révéler son plan. Ajoutant quelques queues de salamandres à sa potion, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la classe : Snape était à son bureau, corrigeant des copies – il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à faire le tour de la classe – ; Harry et Ron à la table en face de la sienne semblait se débrouiller à eux deux ; tous les élèves semblaient absorbés par leurs concoctions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la finalisation de sa potion approchait, Hermione entendit une chaise grincer, signe qu'elle devait mettre son plan en action. Elle continua de travailler en attendant que Snape arrive à son niveau. Une poignée d'instants plus tard, elle l'entendit distinctement lancer une remarque acerbe à ses deux meilleurs amis et sentit l'excitation monter en elle. _Plus que quelques secondes..._

Elle sentit sa présence dans son dos alors qu'il vérifiait sa potion ; évidemment, il ne trouva rien à dire et se contenta de rester là, à observer ses moindres faits et gestes. Hermione se lança alors dans la phase un.

* * *

Il n'avait pas pu résister. Alors que pour tous les élèves, il se postait à côté du banc, il avait fallu qu'il se penche dans le dos d'Hermione – _Miss Granger, pas Hermione !_ – et ne pu s'empêcher de s'éterniser un peu. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose caresser doucement sa cuisse, avant de remonter lentement pour se fixer sur son entre-jambe. S'il ne le voyait pas de ses propres yeux, il n'aurait jamais cru la scène réelle : la main de son élève caressait doucement mais fermement son pénis à travers ses vêtements avec une habilité ne correspondant pas à son âge.

Avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, il avait poussé un grognement de satisfaction.

* * *

Hermione sentit avec joie que son professeur semblait apprécier ses caresses. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit gémir, elle su que le reste de la classe aussi. Il s'écarta précipitamment et sortit une excuse pour son grognement :

« Miss Granger, je peux vous demander ce que vous venez de faire avec ses yeux de scarabées ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton qui signifiait '_Je vous ai enfin trouvé une erreur_'.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il lança un _Récurvite_ – qui fit disparaître sa potion –, enleva dix points à Gryffondor et lui dit qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse, même si ça devait lu prendre toute la soirée.

La phase deux pouvait commencer : elle se positionna nonchalamment sur son tabouret et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle haussa un sourcil qui voulait clairement dire '_Tu peux toujours courir_'.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il ne lui fit aucune remarque jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse et, alors qu'elle faisait mine de ranger ses affaires pour s'en aller, il l'interpella :

« Où croyez-vous aller, Miss Granger ? »

Elle fit signe à ses amis de partir sans elle et elle put lire le regard désolé qu'ils lui envoyaient. Elle ne se sentait pas le moins du monde désolée...

Le dernier élève ferma la porte derrière lui et ils furent seuls. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau et resta debout – chacun de chaque côté du bureau – attendant qu'il parle.

« Votre comportement est inadmissible, je devrais vous faire renvoyer ! Je me demande bien ce qui a pu passer par votre cervelle de Je-Sais-Tout...

« Ce n'est pas la question que vous devriez vous poser, professeur, » fit-elle d'une voix sensuelle. « La question est : combien de temps faudra-t-il avant que nos cris de jouissance alerte quelqu'un ? »

L'homme pétrifié devant elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que je porte comme sous-vêtements aujourd'hui, professeur ? »

Elle déboutonna lentement son chemisier, dévoilant un soutien-gorge mauve orné de dentelle noire. Sous le regard brûlant de son professeur, elle fit ensuite glisser sa jupe pour dévoiler un string assorti. Elle contourna ensuite le bureau et s'appuya sur ce dernier, faisant face à son professeur qui semblait décider à ne rien faire. Elle l'attrapa alors violemment par le col et le plaqua contre elle, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils se retrouvèrent alors allongés sur le bureau, lui s'appuyant de ses mains sur le bois, elle passant ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baisé.

Le professeur répondait maintenant avec ferveur aux efforts de son élève, laissant le désir s'emparer tout entier de lui. Alors que de ses mains expertes, Severus dégrafait le soutien-gorge d'Hermione, ils se figèrent tous deux. De l'air frais venait de s'engouffrer dans la classe, signe que la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Ils se retournèrent vivement d'un même mouvement juste à temps pour être aveuglés par un flash et entendre : « Purée, c'est la photo du siècle ! » Colin Crivey se tenait dans le chambranle de la porte, appareil photo à la main. Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, le pauvre reçut un puissant _Oubliette_...

* * *

Et voilà qui clos cette série d'OS. Ce pauvre Colin Crivey, on ne peut pas avoir de la chance à tous les coups (Cf. fin acte I) ^^

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)


End file.
